Somebody's Hero
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Small moments between Usagi and Ikuko.Songfic


**Somebody's Hero:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jamie O'Neal or Sailor Moon.**

She's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Ikuko Tsukino watched her five-year-old daughter play on the playground. She smiled as she watched Usagi run over to the monkey bars and began to play on them. She looked away only for a few moments to give Shingo his bottle when she heard Usagi scream. She then picked up Shingo and carried him over to Usagi. "Usagi, honey, what's wrong?"

"I hurt myself Mama." Usagi told her mother as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ikuko se Shingo down and pulled Usagi's pant leg up to see the girl's knee. There was a little scrap. She tried to clam the crying girl down by kissing the top of her head. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a band-aid. Ikuko unwrapped the band-aid and put it on Usagi.

Usagi stopped crying and looked at her mother. "Thank you, Mama." Usagi said to her mother as she stood up. Ikuko just shook her head as she picked up Shingo once more.

Usagi gave her mother a smile before running off to play. She had always loved her mother and hoped that one day she could be like her.

She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest  
It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Ikuko had sat through the entire ceremony without crying, but when the 'I do's' came her tears began to flow freely down her face. When Usagi and Mamoru walked down the isle together she brushed the tears out of her eyes. Usagi stopped walking once they had reached her mother.

Usagi let go of her husbands arm and walked up to her mother. The two woman stated at each other for a long moment before Usagi hugged her mother. When they parted Ikuko kissed the top of Usagi's head. "I'm so proud of you Usagi." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

Usagi looked at her mother, eyes watering. "I love you, Mama." She told her mother as she walked back over to her husband. _'I hope that I can be as good as a wife and mother, like Mama.'_ She thought as she looked at her mother one last time before leaving with Mamoru.

Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
Oh, but she already is

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair  
The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know  
Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Usagi parked her car outside of the nursing home. She then got out and went inside. The receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled. "Good afternoon Chiba-san. Your mother's waiting for you." The receptionist greeted Usagi.

Usagi smiled as she walked upstairs to her mother's room. She knocked gently on the door before opening it. "Mama, I'm here." Usagi said as she entered the room.

Ikuko turned and looked at her daughter. She gave her a week smile as Usagi neared her. "Usagi, dear, how nice of you to visit." Ikuko greeted her daughter.

Usagi smiled as she tried not to cry. Her mother had no idea that she came everyday. She picked up her mothers brush and began to brush the silver hair. "It looks like you haven't brushed your hair yet. I'll do it for you." Usagi told Ikuko told her mother.

A few minutes later the door opened and a nurse came into the room. "Here's your lunch, Tsukino-san." The nurse said as she carried at tray over to the table.

"Shia-san, have you met my daughter, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi held back her tears. This would be the fiftieth time she had met Shia. Shia just smiled and left. Usagi picked up the spoon from the table and began to feed her mother. It reminded her of feeding Chibiusa when she was one. When she was done Ikuko gave Usagi a big smile. "Thank you, Usagi."

"Your welcome Mama. I love you." Usagi told her mother as she got up and left.

…

That was over a month ago. That was the last time Usagi saw her mother. She wiped away her tears as she watched Chibiusa play on the playground. She hoped that she could have as many wonderful memories with Chibiusa as she had with her own mother. She hoped that she could be Chibiusa's hero, just as her mother was hers. When she saw Chibiusa smile happily at her on the swings, she knew that she was.

**AN: Whenever I listen to this song I think of Ikuko being Usagi's hero. For the longest time I always wanted to write a fanfiction to this song and I finally did. Anyway, please review.**


End file.
